In the detergent industry, enzymes have been implemented in washing formulations for more than 20 years. Enzymes used in such formulations comprise proteases, lipases, amylases, cellulases, as well as other enzymes, or mixtures thereof. Commercially, proteases are most important.
Although proteases have been used in the detergent industry for more than 20 years, it is still not exactly known which physical or chemical characteristics are responsible for a good washing performance or ability of a protease.
The currently used proteases have been found by isolating proteases from nature and testing them in detergent formulations.
Bacillus Proteases
Enzymes cleaving the amide linkages in protein substrates are classified as proteases, or (interchangeably) peptidases (see Walsh, 1979, Enzymatic Reaction Mechanisms. W. H. Freeman and Company, San Francisco, Chapter 3). Bacteria of the Bacillus species secrete two extracellular species of protease, a neutral, or metalloprotease, and an alkaline protease which is functionally a serine endopeptidase, referred to as subtilisin. Secretion of these proteases has been linked to the bacterial growth cycle, with greatest expression of protease during the stationary phase, when sporulation also occurs. Joliffe et al. (1980, J. Bacterial 141:1199-1208) has suggested that Bacillus proteases function in cell wall turnover.
Subtilisin
A serine protease is an enzyme which catalyzes the hydrolysis of peptide bonds and in which there is an essential serine residue at the active site (White, Handler and Smith, 1973 "Principles of Biochemistry," Fifth Edition, McGraw-Hill Book Company, N.Y., pp. 271-272).
The bacterial serine proteases have molecular weights in the range of 20,000 to 45,000. They are inhibited by diisopropylfluorophosphate, but in contrast to metalloproteases, are resistant to ethylene diamino tetraacetic acid (EDTA) (although they are stabilized at high temperatures by calcium ions). They hydrolyze simple terminal esters and are similar in activity to eukaryotic chymotrypsin, also a serine protease. A more narrow term, alkaline protease, covering a sub-group, reflects the high pH optimum of some of the serine proteases, from pH 9.0 to 11.0 (for review, see Priest, 1977, Bacteriological Rev. 41:711-753).
In relation to the present invention a subtilisin is a serine protease produced by Gram-positive bacteria or fungi. A wide variety of subtilisins have been identified and the amino acid sequence of a number of subtilisins have been determined. These include at least six subtilisins from Bacillus strains, namely, subtilisin 168, subtilisin BPN', subtilisin Carlsberg, subtilisin DY, subtilisin amylosacchariticus and mesentericopeptidase (Kurihara et al., 1972, J. Biol. Chem. 247:5629-5631; Wells et al., 1983, Nucleic Acids Res. 11:7911-7925; Stahl and Ferrari, 1984, J. Bacteriol. 159:811-819, Jacobs et al., 1985, Nucl. Acids Res. 13:8913-8926; Nedkov et al., 1985, Biol. Chem. Hoppe-Seyler 366:421-430, Svendsen et al., 1986, FEBS Lett 196:228-232), one subtilisin from an actinomycetales, thermitase from Thermoactinomyces vulgaris (Meloun et al., 1985, FEBS Lett. 1983: 195-200) and one fungal subtilisin, proteinase K from Tritirachium album(Jany and Mayer, 1985, Biol. Chem. Hoppe-Seyler 366:584-492).
Subtilisins are well-characterized physically and chemically. In addition to knowledge of the primary structure (amino acid sequence) of these enzymes, over 50 high resolution X-ray structures of subtilisin have been determined which delineate the binding of substrate, transition state, products, at least three different protease inhibitors and define the structural consequences for natural variation (Kraut, 1977, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 46:331-358).
In the context of this invention, a subtilisin variant or mutated subtilisin protease means a subtilisin that has been produced by an organism which is expressing a mutant gene derived from a parent microorganism which possessed an original or parent gene and which produced a corresponding parent enzyme, the parent gene having been mutated in order to produce the mutant gene from which said mutated subtilisin protease is produced when expressed in a suitable host.
Random and site-directed mutations of the subtilisin gene have both arisen from knowledge of the physical and chemical properties of the enzyme and contributed information relating to subtilisin's catalytic activity, substrate specificity, tertiary structure, etc. (Wells et al., 1987, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 84; 1219-1223; Wells et al., 1986, Phil. Trans. R. Soc. Lond. A. 317:415-423: Hwang and Warshel, 1987, Biochem. 26:2669-2673; Rao et al., 1987, Nature 328:551-554).
Especially site-directed mutagenesis of the subtilisin genes has attracted much attention, and various mutations are described in the following patent applications and patents:
EP Publ. No. 130756 (GENENTECH) (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,025 (GENENCOR)) relating to site specific or randomly generated mutations in "carbonyl hydrolases" and subsequent screening of the mutated enzymes for various properties, such as k.sub.cat /K.sub.m ratio, pH-activity profile and oxidation stability. Apart from revealing that site-specific mutation is feasible and that mutation of subtilisin BPN' in certain specified positions, i.e. .sup.-1 Tyr, .sup.32 Asp, .sup.155 Ash, .sup.104 Tyr, .sup.222 Met, .sup.166 Gly, .sup.64 His, .sup.169 Gly, .sup.189 Phe, .sup.33 Ser, .sup.221 Ser, .sup.217 Tyr, .sup.156 Glu or .sup.152 Ala, provide for enzymes exhibiting altered properties, this application does not contribute to solving the problem of deciding where to introduce mutations in order to obtain enzymes with desired properties.
EP Publ. No. 214435 (HENKEL) relating to cloning and expression of subtilisin Carlsberg and two mutants thereof. In this application no reason for mutation of .sup.158 Asp to .sup.158 Ser and .sup.161 Ser to .sup.161 Asp is provided.
In International Patent Publication No. WO 87/04461 (AMGEN) it is proposed to reduce the number of Asn-Gly sequences present in the parent enzyme in order to obtain mutated enzymes exhibiting improved pH and heat stabilities. In the application, emphasis is put on removing, mutating, or modifying the .sup.109 Asn and the .sup.218 Asn residues in subtilisin BPN'.
International patent publication No. WO 87/05050 (GENEX) discloses random mutation and subsequent screening of a large number of mutants of subtilisin BPN' for improved properties. In the application, mutations are described in positions .sup.218 Asn, .sup.131 Gly, .sup.254 Thr, .sup.166 Gly, .sup.116 Ala, .sup.188 Ser, .sup.126 Leu and .sup.53 Ser.
In EP Application No. 87303761 (GENENTECH) it is described how homology considerations at both primary and tertiary structural levels may be applied to identify equivalent amino acid residues whether conserved or not. This information together with the inventors' knowledge of the tertiary structure of subtilisin BPN' led the inventors to select a number of positions susceptible to mutation with an expectation of obtaining mutants with altered properties. The positions so identified are: .sup.124 Met, .sup.222 Met, .sup.104 Tyr, .sup.152 Ala, .sup.156 Glu, .sup.166 Gly, .sup.169 Gly, .sup.189 Phe, .sup.217 Tyr. Also .sup.155 Asn, .sup.21 Tyr, .sup.22 Thr, .sup.24 Ser, .sup.32 Asp, .sup.33 Ser, .sup.36 Asp, .sup.46 Gly, .sup.48 Ala, .sup.49 Ser, .sup.50 Met, .sup.77 Asn, .sup.87 Ser, .sup.94 Lys, .sup.95 Val, .sup.96 Leu, .sup.107 Ile, .sup.110 Gly, .sup.170 Lys, .sup.171 Tyr, .sup.172 Pro, .sup.197 Asp, .sup.199 Met, .sup.204 Ser, .sup.213 Lys and .sup.221 Ser. The positions are identified as being expected to influence various properties of the enzyme. In addition, a number of mutations are exemplified to support these suggestions. In addition to single mutations in these positions, the inventors also performed a number of multiple mutations. Furthermore, the inventors identified .sup.215 Gly, .sup.67 His, .sup.126 Leu, .sup.135 Leu and amino acid residues within the segments 97-103, 126-129, 213-215 and 152-172 as having interest, but mutations in any of these positions are not exemplified.
EP Publ. No. 260105 (GENENCOR) describes modification of certain properties in enzymes containing a catalytic triad by selecting an amino acid residue within about 15 .ANG. from the catalytic triad and replacing the selected amino acid residue with another residue. Enzymes of the subtilisin type described in the present specification are specifically mentioned as belonging to the class of enzymes containing a catalytic triad. In subtilisins, positions 222 and 217 are indicated as preferred positions for replacement.
International Patent Publication No. WO 88/06624 (GIST-BROCADES NV) discloses the DNA and amino acid sequences of a subtilisin protease designated PB92 which is almost 100% homologous to the amino acid sequence of Subtilisin 309.
International Patent Publication No. WO 88/07578 (GENENTECH) claims mutated enzymes derived from a precursor enzyme by replacement or modification of at least one catalytic group of an amino acid residue. The inventors state that by doing so a mutated enzyme is obtained that is reactive with substrates containing the modified or replaced catalytic group (substrate-assisted catalysis).
The general theory is based on B. amyloliguefaciens subtilisin (BPN'), where modifications have been described in positions .sup.64 His that was modified into .sup.64 Ala alone or in combination with a "helper" mutation of Ser-24-Cys. Modifications are also suggested in the amino acid residues .sup.32 Asp and .sup.221 Ser and a "helper" mutation of Ala-48-Glu.
International Patent Publication No. WO 88/08028 (GENEX) discloses genetic engineering around metal ion binding sites for the stabilization of proteins. This publication also uses Subtilisin BPN' as an example and points at the following amino acid residues as candidates for substitution .sup.172 Pro (P172D, P172E), .sup.131 Gly (G131D), .sup.76 Asn (N76D; N76D+P172D(E)), .sup.78 Ser (S78D). Further, suggestions are made for the combined mutants N76D+S78D+G131D+P172D(E); N76D+G131D; S78D+G131D; S78D+P172D(E) and S78D+G131D+P172D(E).
International Patent Publication No. WO 88/08033 (AMGEN) discloses a number of subtilisin analogues having a modified calcium binding site and either Asn or Gly replaced in any Asn-Gly sequence present in the molecule thereby obtaining enzymes exhibiting improved thermal and pH stability. One of the calcium binding sites is disclosed as involving the amino acid residues .sup.41 Asp, .sup.75 Leu, .sup.76 Asn, .sup.77 Asn, .sup.78 Ser, .sup.79 Ile, .sup.80 Gly, .sup.81 Val, .sup.208 Thr and .sup.214 Tyr; other potential calcium binding sites are suggested at .sup.140 Asp and .sup.172 Pro; .sup.14 Pro and .sup.217 Gln; and .sup.172 Pro and .sup.195 Glu or .sup.197 Asp. Also mutating the .sup.109 Asn and .sup.218 Asn positions is suggested. Mutants produced are N109S, N109S+N218S, N76D+N109S+N218S, N76D+N77D+N109S+N218S, N76D+I79E+N109S+N218S.
International Patent Publication No. WO 88/08164 (GENEX) describes a method for identifying residues in a protein which may be substituted by a cysteine to permit formation of potentially stabilizing disulfide bonds. The method is based on detailed knowledge of the three dimensional structure of the protein and uses a computer for selecting the positions. In relation to subtilisin proteases, Subtilisin BPN' was used as a model system. Using the method on Subtilisin BPN' resulted in the suggestion of 11 candidates for introducing disulfide bonds, i.e. 1:T22C+S87C, 2:V26C+L235C, 3:G47C+P57C, 4:M50C+N109C, 5:E156C+T164C, 6:V165C+K170C, 7:V165C+S191C, 8:Q206C+A216C, 9:A230C+V270C, 10:I234C+A274C and 11:H238C+W241C. Of these, four were produced, i.e. 1, 2, 4 and 8, of which two did not provide any stabilizing effect, i.e. 2 and 4. Further mutants were produced by combining two of these mutants with each other and one with another mutation, viz. T22C+S87C+N218S and T22C+S87C+Q206C+A216C. Also, a number of further unsuccessful mutants were produced, viz. A1C+S78C, S24C+S87C, K27C+S89C, A85C+A232C, I122C+V147C, S249C+A273C and T253C+A273C.
In addition, it has been shown by Thomas, Russell and Fersht, Nature 318, 375-376 (1985) that the exchange of .sup.99 Asp into .sup.99 Ser in subtilisin BPN' changes the pH dependency of the enzyme.
In a subsequent article J. Mol. Biol. 193, 803-813 (1987), the same authors discussed the substitution of .sup.156 Ser for .sup.156 Glu.
Both of these mutations are within a distance of about 15.ANG. from the active .sup.64 His.
In Nature 328, 496-500 (1987) Russel and Fersht discuss the results of their experiments and present rules for changing pH-activity profiles by mutating an enzyme to obtain changes in surface charge.
Isoelectric Point (pI.sub.o)
The isoelectric point, pI.sub.o, is defined as the pH value where the enzyme molecule complex (.with optionally attached metal or other ions) is neutral, i.e. the sum of electrostatic charges (net electrostatic charge=NEC) on the complex is equal to zero. In this sum of course consideration of the positive or negative nature of the individual electrostatic charges must be taken into account.
The isoelectric point is conveniently calculated by using equilibrium considerations using pK values for the various charged residues in the enzyme in question and then finding by iteration the pH value where the NEC of the enzyme molecule is equal to zero.
One problem with this calculation is that the pK values for the charged residues are dependent on their environment and consequently subject to variation. However, very good results are obtainable by allocating specific approximate pK values to the charged residues independently of the actual value. It is also possible to perform more sophisticated calculations, partly taking the environment into consideration.
The pI.sub.o may also be determined experimentally by isoelectric focusing or by titrating a solution containing the enzyme. In addition, the various pK values for the charged residues may be determined experimentally by titration.
Industrial Applications of Subtilisins
Proteases such as subtilisins have found much utility in industry, particularly in detergent formulations, as they are useful for removing proteinaceous stains.
At present, the following proteases are known, many of which are marketed in large quantities in many countries of the world:
However, in order to be effective, these enzymes must not only exhibit activity under washing conditions, but also be compatible with other detergent components during detergent production and storage.
For example, subtilisins may be used in combination with other enzymes active against other substrates and, therefore, the selected subtilisin should possess stability towards and preferably should not catalyze the degradation of the other enzymes. In addition, the chosen subtilisin should be resistant to the action from other components in the detergent formulation, such as bleaching agents, oxidizing agents, etc., in particular an enzyme to be used in a detergent formulation should be stable with respect to the oxidizing power, calcium binding properties and pH conditions rendered by the non-enzymatic components in the detergent during storage and in the wash liquor during wash.
The ability of an enzyme to catalyze the degradation of various naturally occurring substrates present on the objects to be cleaned during e.g. wash is often referred to as its washing ability, washability, detergency or wash performance. Throughout this application the term wash performance will be used to encompass this property.
Naturally occurring subtilisins have been found to possess properties which are highly variable in relation to their washing power or ability under variations in parameters such as pH. Several of the above marketed detergent proteases, indeed, have a better performance than those marketed about 20 years ago, but for optimal performance each enzyme has its own specific conditions regarding formulation and wash conditions, e.g. pH, temperature, ionic strength (=I), active system (tensides, surfactants, bleaching agent, etc.), builders, etc.
As a result, it has been found that an enzyme possessing desirable properties at low pH and low I may be less attractive at more alkaline conditions and high I, or an enzyme exhibiting fine properties at high pH and high I may be less attractive at low pH, low I conditions.
The advent and development of recombinant DNA techniques has had a profound influence in the field of protein chemistry.
It has been envisaged that these techniques will make it possible to design peptides and proteins, such as enzymes and hormones according to desired specifications, enabling the production of compounds exhibiting desired properties.
It is now possible to construct enzymes having desired amino acid sequences, and as indicated above a fair amount of research has been devoted to designing subtilisins with altered properties. The proposals include the technique of producing and screening a large number of mutated enzymes as described in EP Publ. No. 130756 (GENENTECH) (U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,025 (GENENCOR)) and International patent Publ. No. WO 87/05050 (GENEX). These methods correspond to the classical method of isolating native enzymes and screening them for their properties, but is more efficient through the knowledge of the presence of a large number of different mutant enzymes.
Since a subtilisin enzyme typically comprises 275 amino acid residues each capable of being 1 out of 20 possible naturally occurring amino acids, one very serious drawback in that procedure is the very large number of mutations generated that has to be submitted to a preliminary screening prior to further testing of selected mutants showing interesting characteristics at the first screening, since no guidance is indicated in determining which amino acid residues to change in order to obtain a desired enzyme with improved properties for the use in question, such as, in this case formulating detergent compositions exhibiting improved wash performance under specified conditions of the wash liquor.
A procedure as outlined in these patent applications will consequently only be slightly better than the traditional random mutation procedures which have been known for years.
The other known techniques relate to changing specific properties, such as transesterification and hydrolysis rate (EP Publ. No. 260105 (GENENCOR)), pH-activity profile (Thomas, Russell and Fersht, supra) and substrate specificity (International Patent Publ. No. WO 88/07578 (GENENTECH)). None of these publications relates to changing the wash performance of enzymes.
A further technique that has evolved is using the detailed information on the three dimensional structure of proteins for analyzing the potential consequences of substituting certain amino acids. This approach is described in EP 260105 (GENENCOR), WO 88/07578 (GENENTECH), WO 88/08028 (GENEX), WO 88/08033 (AMGEN) and WO 88/08164 (GENEX).
Thus, as indicated above, no relationship has yet been identified between well defined properties of an enzyme such as those mentioned above and the wash performance of an enzyme.
In unpublished International Patent Application No. PCT/DK 88/00002 (NOVO INDUSTRI A/S), it is proposed to use the concept of homology comparison to determine which amino acid positions should be selected for mutation and which amino acids should be substituted in these positions in order to obtain a desired change in wash performance.
By using such a procedure the task of screening is reduced drastically, since the number of mutants generated is much smaller, but with that procedure it is only foreseen that enzymes exhibiting the combined useful properties of the parent enzyme and the enzyme used in the comparison may be obtained.
The problem seems to be that although much research has been directed at revealing the mechanism of enzyme activity, still only little is known about the factors in structure and amino acid residue combination that determine the properties of enzymes in relation to their wash performance.
Consequently, there still exists a need for further improvement and tailoring of enzymes to wash systems as well as a better understanding of the mechanism of protease action in the practical use of cleaning or detergent compositions. Such an understanding could result in rules which may be applied for selecting mutations that with a reasonable degree of certainty will result in an enzyme exhibiting improved wash performance under specified conditions in a wash liquor.
Lipases in Detergents
Examples of known lipase-containing detergent compositions are provided by EP 0 205 208 and 0 206 390 (Unilever), which relate to lipases derived from Ps. fluorescens, P gladioli and Chromobacter in detergent compositions.
EP 0 214 761 (Novo) and EP 0 258 068 (Novo) give a detailed description of lipases from certain microorganisms and disclose the use thereof in detergent additives and detergent compositions. The lipases disclosed in EP 0 214 761 are derived from organisms of the species Pseudomonas cepacia. The lipases disclosed in EP 0 258 068 are derived from organisms of the genus Thermomyces/Humicola.
A difficulty with the simultaneous incorporation of both lipases and proteases into such compositions is that the protease tends to attack the lipase.
Measures have been proposed to mitigate this disadvantage.
One such attempt is represented by EP 0 271 154 (Unilever) wherein certain selected proteases with an isoelectric point of less than 10 are shown to combine advantageously with lipases.
Another attempt is described in WO 89/04361 (Novo) which concerns detergent compositions containing lipase derived from Pseudomonas and protease derived from Fusarium or protease of a subtilisin type which has been mutated in its amino acid sequence at position 166, 169 or 222 in certain ways. It was reported that there was some reduction in the degree of attack upon the lipase by the particular proteases described.
______________________________________ ABBREVIATIONS ______________________________________ AMINO ACIDS A Ala Alanine V Val Valine L Leu Leucine I Ile Isoleucine P Pro Proline F Phe Phenylalanine W Trp Tryptophan M Met Methionine G Gly Glycine S Ser Serine T Thr Threonine C Cys Cysteine Y Tyr Tyrosine N Asn Asparagine Q Gln Glutamine D Asp Aspartic Acid E Glu Glutamic Acid K Lys Lysine R Arg Arginine H His Histidine ______________________________________ NUCLEIC ACID BASES A Adenine G Guanine C Cytosine T Thymine (only in DNA) U Uracil (only in RNA) ______________________________________
Mutations
In describing the various mutants produced or contemplated according to the invention, the following nomenclatures were adapted for ease of reference: Original amino acid(s) position(s) substituted amino acid(s).
Accordingly, the substitution of Glutamic acid for glycine in position 195 is designated as:
A deletion of glycine in the same position is designated as:
Where a deletion is indicated in Table I or present in a subtilisin not indicated in Table I, an insertion in such a position is indicated as:
for insertion of an aspartic acid in position 36.
Multiple mutations are separated by pluses, i.e.:
Arg 170 Tyr+Gly 195 Glu or R170Y+G195E representing mutations in positions 170 and 195 substituting tyrosine and glutamic acid for arginine and glycine, respectively.
TABLE I __________________________________________________________________________ COMPARISON OF AMINO ACID SEQUENCE FOR VARIOUS PROTEASES __________________________________________________________________________ a = subtilisin BPN' (Wells et al, 1983, supra) b = subtilisin amylosacchariticus (Kurihara et al, 1972, supra) c = subtilisin 168 (Stahl and Ferrari, 1984, supra) d = subtilisin mesentericopeptidase (Svendsen et al, 1986, supra) e = subtilisin DY (Nedkov et al, 1985, supra) f = subtilisin Carlsberg (Smith et al, 1968, supra) g = subtilisin Carlsberg (Jacobs et al, 1985, supra) h = subtilisin 309 (International Patent Application No. PCT/DK 88/00002) i = subtilisin 147 (International Patent Application No. PCT/DK 88/00002) j = thermitase (Meloun et al, 1985, supra) k = proteinase K (Betzel et al, 1988, Eur. J. Biochem. 178: 155 ff and Gunkel et al, 1989, Eur. J. Biochem. 179: 185 ff) l = aqualysin (Kwon et al, 1988, Eur. J. Biochem. 173:491 ff) m = Bacillus PB92 protease (European Patent Publication No. 0 283 075) n = Protease TW7 (Tritirachium album) (International Patent Application No. PCT/US88/01040) o = Protease TW3 (Tritirachium album) (International Patent Application No. PCT/US88/01040) * = assigned deletion __________________________________________________________________________ No: 1 10 a) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-A-Q-S-*-V-P-Y-G-V-S-Q-I-K-*-*-*-*-*-A-P-A- b) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-A-Q-S-*-V-P-Y-G-I-S-Q-I-K-*-*-*-*-*-A-P-A- c) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-A-Q-S-*-V-P-Y-G-I-S-Q-I-K-*-*-*-*-*-A-P-A- d) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-A-Q-S-*-V-P-Y-G-I-S-Q-I-K-*-*-*-*-*-A-P-A- e) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-A-Q-T-*-V-P-Y-G-I-P-L-I-K-*-*-*-*-*-A-D-K- f) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-A-Q-T-*-V-P-Y-G-I-P-L-I-K-*-*-*-*-*-A-D-K- g) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-A-Q-T-*-V-P-Y-G-I-P-L-I-K-*-*-*-*-*-A-D-K- h) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-A-Q-S-*-V-P-W-G-I-S-R-V-Q-*-*-*-*-*-A-P-A- i) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Q-T-*-V-P-W-G-I-S-F-I-N-*-*-*-*-*-T-Q-Q- j) Y-T-P-N-D-P-Y-F-S-S-*-R-Q-Y-G-P-Q-K-I-Q-*-*-*-*-*-A-P-Q- k) *-*-*-*-*-*-A-A-Q-T-N-A-P-W-G-L-A-R-I-S-S-T-S-P-G-T-S-T- l) *-*-*-*-*-*-A-T-Q-S-P-A-P-W-G-L-D-R-I-D-Q-R-D-L-P-L-S-N- m) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-A-Q-S-*-V-P-W-G-I-S-R-V-Q-*-*-*-*-*-A-P-A- n) *-*-*-*-*-*-A-T-Q-E-D-A-P-W-G-L-A-R-I-S-S-Q-E-P-G-G-T-T- o) *-*-*-*-*-*-A-E-Q-R-N-A-P-W-G-L-A-R-I-S-S-T-S-P-G-T-S-T- No: 20 30 40 a) L-H-S-Q-G-Y-T-G-S-N-V-K-V-A-V-I-D-S-G-I-D-S-S-H-P-D-L-*- b) L-H-S-Q-G-Y-T-G-S-N-V-K-V-A-V-I-D-S-G-I-D-S-S-H-P-D-L-*- c) L-H-S-Q-G-Y-T-G-S-N-V-K-V-A-V-I-D-S-G-I-D-S-S-H-P-D-L-*- d) L-H-S-Q-G-Y-T-G-S-N-V-K-V-A-V-I-D-S-G-I-D-S-S-H-P-D-L-*- e) V-Q-A-Q-G-Y-K-G-A-N-V-K-V-G-I-I-D-T-G-I-A-A-S-H-T-D-L-*- f) V-Q-A-Q-G-F-K-G-A-N-V-K-V-A-V-L-D-T-G-I-Q-A-S-H-P-D-L-*- g) V-Q-A-Q-G-F-K-G-A-N-V-K-V-A-V-L-D-T-G-I-Q-A-S-H-P-D-L-*- h) A-H-N-R-G-L-T-G-S-G-V-K-V-A-V-L-D-T-G-I-*-S-T-H-P-D-L-*- i) A-H-N-R-G-I-F-G-N-G-A-R-V-A-V-L-D-T-G-I-*-A-S-H-P-D-L-*- j) A-W-*-D-I-A-E-G-S-G-A-K-I-A-I-V-D-T-G-V-Q-S-N-H-P-D-L-A- k) Y-Y-Y-D-E-S-A-G-Q-G-S-C-V-Y-V-I-D-T-G-I-E-A-S-H-P-E-F-*- l) S-Y-T-Y-T-A-T-G-R-G-V-N-V-Y-V-I-D-T-G-I-R-T-T-H-R-E-F-*- m) A-H-N-R-G-L-T-G-S-G-V-K-V-A-V-L-D-T-G-I-*-S-T-H-P-D-L-*- n) Y-T-Y-D-D-S-A-G-T-G-T-C-A-Y-I-I-D-T-G-I-Y-T-N-H-T-D-F-*- o) Y-R-Y-D-D-S-A-G-Q-G-T-C-V-Y-V-I-D-T-G-V-E-A-S-H-P-E-F-*- No: 50 60 a) *-K-V-A-G-G-A-S-M-V-P-S-E-T-N-P-F-*-*-Q-D-N-N-S-H-G-T-H-V- b) *-N-V-R-G-G-A-S-F-V-P-S-E-T-N-P-Y-*-*-Q-D-G-S-S-H-G-T-H-V- c) *-N-V-R-G-G-A-S-F-V-P-S-E-T-N-P-Y-*-*-Q-D-G-S-S-H-G-T-H-V- d) *-N-V-R-G-G-A-S-F-V-P-S-E-T-N-P-Y-*-*-Q-D-G-S-S-H-G-T-H-V- e) *-K-V-V-G-G-A-S-F-V-S-G-E-S-*-Y-N-*-*-T-D-G-N-G-H-G-T-H-V- f) *-N-V-V-G-G-A-S-F-V-A-G-E-A-*-Y-N-*-*-T-D-G-N-G-H-G-T-H-V- g) *-N-V-V-G-G-A-S-F-V-A-G-E-A-*-Y-N-*-*-T-D-G-N-G-H-G-T-H-V- h) *-N-I-R-G-G-A-S-F-V-P-G-E-P-*-S-T-*-*-Q-D-G-N-G-H-G-T-H-V- i) *-R-I-A-G-G-A-S-F-I-S-S-E-P-*-S-Y-*-*-H-D-N-N-G-H-G-T-H-V- j) G-K-V-V-G-G-W-D-F-V-D-N-D-S-T-P-*-*-*-Q-N-G-N-G-H-G-T-H-C- k) *-*-*-E-G-R-A-Q-M-V-K-T-Y-Y-Y-S-S-*-*-R-D-G-N-G-H-G-T-H-C- l) *-*-*-G-G-R-A-R-V-G-Y-D-A-L-G-G-N-G-*-Q-D-C-N-G-H-G-T-H-V- m) *-N-I-R-G-G-A-S-F-V-P-G-E-P-*-S-T-*-*-Q-D-G-N-G-H-G-T-H-V- n) *-*-*-G-G-R-A-K-F-L-K-N-F-A-G-D-G-Q-D-T-D-G-N-G-H-G-T-H-V- o) *-*-*-E-G-R-A-Q-M-V-K-T-Y-Y-A-S-S-*-*-R-D-G-N-G-H-G-T-H-C- No: 70 80 90 a) A-G-T-V-A-A-L-*-N-N-S-I-G-V-L-G-V-A-P-S-A-S-L-Y-A-V-K-V- b) A-G-T-I-A-A-L-*-N-N-S-I-G-V-L-G-V-A-P-S-A-S-L-Y-A-V-K-V- c) A-G-T-I-A-A-L-*-N-N-S-I-G-V-L-G-V-S-P-S-A-S-L-Y-A-V-K-V- d) A-G-T-I-A-A-L-*-N-N-S-I-G-V-L-G-V-A-P-S-A-S-L-Y-A-V-K-V- e) A-G-T-V-A-A-L-*-D-N-T-T-G-V-L-G-V-A-P-N-V-S-L-Y-A-I-K-V- f) A-G-T-V-A-A-L-*-D-N-T-T-G-V-L-G-V-A-P-S-V-S-L-Y-A-V-K-V- g) A-G-T-V-A-A-L-*-D-N-T-T-G-V-L-G-V-A-P-S-V-S-L-Y-A-V-K-V- h) A-G-T-I-A-A-L-*-N-N-S-I-G-V-L-G-V-A-P-S-A-E-L-Y-A-V-K-V- i) A-G-T-I-A-A--L-*-N-N-S-I-G-V-L-G-V-A-P-S-A-D-L-Y-A-V-K-V- j) A-G-I-A-A-A-V-T-N-N-S-T-G-I-A-G-T-A-P-K-A-S-I-L-A-V-R-V- k) A-G-T-V-G-S-*-R-*-*-*-*-*-T-Y-G-V-A-K-K-T-Q-L-F-G-V-K-V- l) A-G-T-I-G-G-V-*-*-*-*-*-*-T-Y-G-V-A-K-A-V-N-L-Y-A-V-R-V- m) A-G-T-I-A-A-L-*-N-N-S-I-G-V-L-G-V-A-P-N-A-E-L-Y-A-V-K-V- n) A-G-T-V-G-G-T-*-*-*-*-*-*-T-Y-G-V-A-K-K-T-S-L-F-A-V-K-V- o) A-G-T-I-G-S-*-R-*-*-*-*-*-T-Y-G-V-A-K-K-T-Q-I-F-G-V-K-V- No: 100 110 120 a) L-G-A-D-G-S-G-Q-Y-S-W-I-I-N-G-I-E-W-*-A-I-A-*-N-N-M-D-*- b) L-D-S-T-G-S-G-Q-Y-S-W-I-I-N-G-I-E-W-*-A-I-A-*-N-N-M-D-*- c) L-D-S-T-G-S-G-Q-Y-S-W-I-I-N-G-I-E-W-*-A-I-A-*-N-N-M-D-*- d) L-D-S-T-G-S-G-Q-Y-S-W-I-I-N-G-I-E-W-*-A-I-A-*-N-N-M-D-*- e) L-N-S-S-G-S-G-T-Y-S-A-I-V-S-G-I-E-W-*-A-T-Q-*-N-G-L-D-*- f) L-N-S-S-G-S-G-S-Y-S-G-I-V-S-G-I-E-W-*-A-T-T-*-N-G-M-D-*- g) L-N-S-S-G-S-G-T-Y-S-G-I-V-S-G-I-E-W-*-A-T-T-*-N-G-M-D-*- h) L-G-A-S-G-S-G-S-V-S-S-I-A-Q-G-L-E-W-*-A-G-N-*-N-G-M-H-*- i) L-D-R-N-G-S-G-S-L-A-S-V-A-Q-G-I-E-W-*-A-I-N-*-N-N-M-H-*- j) L-D-N-S-G-S-G-T-W-T-A-V-A-N-G-I-T-Y-*-A-A-D-*-Q-G-A-K-*- k) L-D-D-N-G-S-G-Q-Y-S-T-I-I-A-G-M-D-F-V-A-S-D-K-N-N-R-N-C- l) L-D-C-N-G-S-G-S-T-S-G-V-I-A-G-V-D-W-V-*-T-*-R-N-H-R-R-P- m) L-G-A-S-G-S-G-S-V-S-S-I-A-Q-G-L-E-W-*-A-G-N-*-N-G-M-H-*- n) L-D-A-N-G-Q-G-S-N-S-G-V-I-A-G-M-D-F-V-T-K-D-A-S-S-Q-N-C- o) L-N-D-Q-G-S-G-Q-Y-S-T-I-I-S-G-M-D-F-V-A-N-D-Y-R-N-R-N-C- No: 130 140 a) *-*-*-*-V-I-N-M-S-L-G-G-P-S-G-S-A-A-L-K-A-A-V-D-K-A-V-A- b) *-*-*-*-V-I-N-M-S-L-G-G-P-S-G-S-T-A-L-K-T-V-V-D-K-A-V-S- c) *-*-*-*-V-I-N-M-S-L-G-G-P-T-G-S-T-A-L-K-T-V-V-D-K-A-V-S- d) *-*-*-*-V-I-N-M-S-L-G-G-P-T-G-S-T-A-L-K-T-V-V-D-K-A-V-S- e) *-*-*-*-V-I-N-M-S-L-G-G-P-S-G-S-T-A-L-K-Q-A-V-D-K-A-Y-A- f) *-*-*-*-V-I-N-M-S-L-G-G-A-S-G-S-T-A-M-K-Q-A-V-D-N-A-Y-A- g) *-*-*-*-V-I-N-M-S-L-G-G-P-S-G-S-T-A-M-K-Q-A-V-D-N-A-Y-A- h) *-*-*-*-V-A-N-L-S-L-G-S-P-S-P-S-A-T-L-E-Q-A-V-N-S-A-T-S- i) *-*-*-*-I-I-N-M-S-L-G-S-T-S-G-S-S-T-L-E-L-A-V-N-R-A-N-N- j) *-*-*-*-V-I-S-L-S-L-G-G-T-V-G-N-S-G-L-Q-Q-A-V-N-Y-A-W-N- k) P-K-G-V-V-A-S-L-S-L-G-G-G-Y-S-S-S-V-N-S-A-A-A-*-R-L-Q-S- l) A-*-*-*-V-A-N-M-S-L-G-G-G-V-*-S-T-A-L-D-N-A-V-K-N-S-I-A- m) *-*-*-*-V-A-N-L-S-L-G-S-P-S-P-S-A-T-L-E-Q-A-V-N-S-A-T-S- n) P-K-G-V-V-V-N-M-S-L-G-G-P-S-S-S-A-V-N-R-A-A-A-*-E-I-T-S- o) P-N-G-V-V-A-S-M-S-I-G-G-G-Y-S-S-S-V-N-S-A-A-A-*-N-L-Q-Q- No: 150 160 170 a) S-G-V-V-V-V-A-A-A-G-N-E-G-T-S-G-S-S-S-T-V-G-Y-P-G-K-Y-P- b) S-G-I-V-V-A-A-A-A-G-N-E-G-S-S-G-S-S-S-T-V-G-Y-P-A-K-Y-P- c) S-G-I-V-V-A-A-A-A-G-N-E-G-S-S-G-S-T-S-T-V-G-Y-P-A-K-Y-P- d) S-G-I-V-V-A-A-A-A-G-N-E-G-S-S-G-S-T-S-T-V-G-Y-P-A-K-Y-P- e) S-G-I-V-V-V-A-A-A-G-N-S-G-S-S-G-S-Q-N-T-I-G-Y-P-A-K-Y-D- f) R-G-V-V-V-V-A-A-A-G-N-S-G-N-S-G-S-T-N-T-I-G-Y-P-A-K-Y-D- g) R-G-V-V-V-V-A-A-A-G-N-S-G-S-S-G-N-T-N-T-I-G-Y-P-A-K-Y-D- h) R-G-V-L-V-V-A-A-S-G-N-S-G-A-*-G-S-I-S-*-*-*-Y-P-A-R-Y-A- i) A-G-I-L-L-V-G-A-A-G-N-T-G-R-*-Q-G-V-N-*-*-*-Y-P-A-R-Y-S- j) K-G-S-V-V-V-A-A-A-G-N-A-G-N-T-A-P-N-*-*-*-*-Y-P-A-Y-Y-S- k) S-G-V-M-V-A-V-A-A-G-N-N-N-A-D-A-R-N-Y-S-*-*-*-P-A-S-E-P- l) A-G-V-V-Y-A-V-A-A-G-N-D-N-A-N-A-C-N-Y-S-*-*-*-P-A-R-V-A- m) R-G-V-L-V-V-A-A-S-G-N-S-G-A-*-G-S-I-S-*-*-*-Y-P-A-R-Y-A- n) A-G-L-F-L-A-V-A-A-G-N-E-A-T-D-A-S-S-S-S-*-*-*-P-A-S-E-E- o) S-G-V-M-V-A-V-A-A-G-N-N-N-A-D-A-R-N-Y-S-*-*-*-P-A-S-E-S- No: 180 190 200 a) S-V-I-A-V-G-A-V-D-S-S-N-Q-R-A-S-F-S-S-V-G-P-E-L-D-V-M-A- b) S-T-I-A-V-G-A-V-N-S-S-N-Q-R-A-S-F-S-S-A-G-S-E-L-D-V-M-A- c) S-T-I-A-V-G-A-V-N-S-S-N-Q-R-A-S-F-S-S-A-G-S-E-L-D-V-M-A- d) S-T-I-A-V-G-A-V-N-S-A-N-Q-R-A-S-F-S-S-A-G-S-E-L-D-V-M-A- e) S-V-I-A-V-G-A-V-D-S-N-K-N-R-A-S-F-S-S-V-G-A-E-L-E-V-M-A- f) S-V-I-A-V-G-A-V-D-S-N-S-N-R-A-S-F-S-S-V-G-A-E-L-E-V-M-A- g) S-V-I-A-V-G-A-V-D-S-N-S-N-R-A-S-F-S-S-V-G-A-E-L-E-V-M-A- h) N-A-M-A-V-G-A-T-D-Q-N-N-N-R-A-S-F-S-Q-Y-G-A-G-L-D-I-V-A- i) G-V-M-A-V-A-A-V-D-Q-N-G-Q-R-A-S-F-S-T-Y-G-P-E-I-E-I-S-A- j) N-A-I-A-V-A-S-T-D-Q-N-D-N-K-S-S-F-S-T-Y-G-S-V-V-D-V-A-A- k) S-V-C-T-V-G-A-S-D-R-Y-D-R-R-S-S-F-S-N-Y-G-S-V-L-D-I-F-G- l) E-A-L-T-V-G-A-T-T-S-S-D-A-R-A-S-F-S-N-Y-G-S-C-V-D-L-F-A- m) N-A-M-A-V-G-A-T-D-Q-N-N-N-R-A-S-F-S-Q-Y-G-A-G-L-D-I-V-A- n) S-A-C-T-V-G-A-T-D-K-T-D-T-L-A-E-Y-S-N-F-G-S-V-V-D-L-L-A- o) S-I-C-T-V-G-A-T-D-R-Y-D-R-R-S-S-F-S-N-Y-G-S-V-L-D-I-F-A- No: 210 220 a) P-G-V-S-I-Q-S-T-L-P-G-N-*-K-*-Y-G-A-Y-N-G-T-S-M-A-S-P-H- b) P-G-V-S-I-Q-S-T-L-P-G-G-*-T-*-Y-G-A-Y-N-G-T-S-M-A-T-P-H- c) P-G-V-S-I-Q-S-T-L-P-G-G-*-T-*-Y-G-A-Y-N-G-T-S-M-A-T-P-H- d) P-G-V-S-I-Q-S-T-L-P-G-G-*-T-*-Y-G-A-Y-N-G-T-S-M-A-T-P-H- e) P-G-V-S-V-Y-S-T-Y-P-S-N-*-T-*-Y-T-S-L-N-G-T-S-M-A-S-P-H- f) P-G-A-G-V-Y-S-T-Y-P-T-N-*-T-*-Y-A-T-L-N-G-T-S-M-A-S-P-H- g) P-G-A-G-V-Y-S-T-Y-P-T-S-*-T-*-Y-A-T-L-N-G-T-S-M-A-S-P-H- h) P-G-V-N-V-Q-S-T-Y-P-G-S-*-T-*-Y-A-S-L-N-G-T-S-M-A-T-P-H- i) P-G-V-N-V-N-S-T-Y-T-G-N-*-R-*-Y-V-S-L-S-G-T-S-M-A-T-P-H- j) P-G-S-W-I-Y-S-T-Y-P-T-S-*-T-*-Y-A-S-L-S-G-T-S-M-A-T-P-H- k) P-G-T-S-I-L-S-T-W-I-G-G-*-S-*-T-R-S-I-S-G-T-S-M-A-T-P-H- l) P-G-A-S-I-P-S-A-W-Y-T-S-D-T-A-T-Q-T-L-N-G-T-S-M-A-T-P-H- m) P-G-V-N-V-Q-S-T-Y-P-G-S-*-T-*-Y-A-S-L-N-G-T-S-M-A-T-P-H- n) P-G-T-D-I-K-S-T-W-N-D-G-R-T-K-I-I-S-*-*-G-T-S-M-A-S-P-H- o) P-G-T-D-I-L-S-T-W-I-G-G-S-T-R-S-I-S-*-*-G-T-S-M-A-T-P-H- No: 230 240 250 a) V-A-G-A-A-A-L-I-L-S-K-H-P-N-W-T-N-T-Q-V-R-S-S-L-E-N-T-T- b) V-A-G-A-A-A-L-I-L-S-K-H-P-T-W-T-N-A-Q-V-R-D-R-L-E-S-T-A- c) V-A-G-A-A-A-L-I-L-S-K-H-P-T-W-T-N-A-Q-V-R-D-R-L-E-S-T-A- d) V-A-G-A-A-A-L-I-L-S-K-H-P-T-W-T-N-A-Q-V-R-D-R-L-E-S-T-A- e) V-A-G-A-A-A-L-I-L-S-K-Y-P-T-L-S-A-S-Q-V-R-N-R-L-S-S-T-A- f) V-A-G-A-A-A-L-I-L-S-K-H-P-N-L-S-A-S-Q-V-R-N-R-L-S-S-T-A- g) V-A-G-A-A-A-L-I-L-S-K-H-P-N-L-S-A-S-Q-V-R-N-R-L-S-S-T-A- h) V-A-G-A-A-A-L-V-K-Q-K-N-P-S-W-S-N-V-Q-I-R-N-H-L-K-N-T-A- i) V-A-G-V-A-A-L-V-K-S-R-Y-P-S-Y-T-N-N-Q-I-R-Q-R-I-N-Q-T-A- j) V-A-G-V-A-G-L-L-A-S-Q-G-R-S-*-*-A-S-N-I-R-A-A-I-E-N-T-A- k) V-A-G-L-A-A-Y-L-M-T-L-G-K-T-T-A-A-S-A-C-R-*-Y-I-A-D-T-A- l) V-A-G-V-A-A-L-Y-L-E-Q-N-P-S-A-T-P-A-S-V-A-S-A-I-L-N-G-A- m) V-A-G-A-A-A-L-V-K-Q-K-N-P-S-W-S-N-V-Q-I-R-N-H-L-K-N-T-A- n) V-A-G-L-G-A-Y-F-L-G-L-G-Q-K-V-Q-G-L-*-C-D-*-Y-M-V-E-K-G- o) V-A-G-L-A-A-Y-L-M-T-L-G-R-A-T-A-S-N-A-C-R-*-Y-I-A-Q-T-A- No: 260 270 275 a) T-K-L-G-D-S-F-Y-Y-*-G-K-G-L-I-N-V-Q-A-A-A-Q b) T-Y-L-G-D-S-F-Y-Y-*-G-K-G-L-I-N-V-Q-A-A-A-Q c) T-Y-L-G-N-S-F-Y-Y-*-G-K-G-L-I-N-V-Q-A-A-A-Q d) T-Y-L-G-S-S-F-Y-Y-*-G-K-G-L-I-N-V-Q-A-A-A-Q e) T-N-L-G-D-S-F-Y-Y-*-G-K-G-L-I-N-V-E-A-A-A-Q f) T-Y-L-G-S-S-F-Y-Y-*-G-K-G-L-I-N-V-E-A-A-A-Q g) T-Y-L-G-S-S-F-Y-Y-*-G-K-G-L-I-N-V-E-A-A-A-Q h) T-S-L-G-S-T-N-L-Y-*-G-S-G-L-V-N-A-E-A-A-T-R i) T-Y-L-G-S-P-S-L-Y-*-G-N-G-L-V-H-A-G-R-A-T-Q j) D-K-I-S-G-T-G-T-Y-W-A-K-G-R-V-N-A-Y-K-A-V-Q-Y k) N-K-G-D-L-S-N-I-P-F-G-T-V-N-L-L-A-Y-N-N-Y-Q-A l) T-T-G-R-L-S-G-I-G-S-G-S-P-N-R-L-L-Y-S-L-L-S-S-G-S-G m) T-S-L-G-S-T-N-L-Y-*-G-S-G-L-V-N-A-E-A-A-T-R n) L-K-D-V-I-Q-S-V-P-S-D-T-A-N-V-L-I-N-N-G-E-G-S-A o) N-Q-G-D-L-S-N-I-S-F-G-T-V-N-L-A-Y-N-N-Y-Q-G __________________________________________________________________________